


Vegeta's Final Light

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After Cell, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Parents, Vegebul fluff, before buu, daddy vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: Vegeta takes Bulma stargazing.





	Vegeta's Final Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts), [jbae654](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbae654/gifts).



Bulma noticed that Vegeta had been acting oddly lately. He’d been acting very oddly ever since Cell had been defeated. At first, Bulma had thought maybe she was just learning more about him, now that he was starting to relax and settle in a little. It had sure taken him long enough. He’d been living with Bulma for almost four years now, and their relationship had been all over the place the whole time. 

The last few months though, had been odd. With Cell defeated, and Goku dead it seemed like he didn’t have a purpose. She thought he must be feeling very melancholy, until one evening she found him in the observatory. The Brief estate only had the one, and it wasn’t as powerful as the one NASA had in Hawaii, but he was peering through it with a stony expression while jotting down something on a pad of paper. 

She’d waited for him to acknowledge her, so she could ask what he was doing. As he pulled away from the telescope and looked down at his notes, he looked… sad? Bulma couldn’t place it. He so rarely looked anything but annoyed or mad. She’d come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He’d let her hold him for a while. She stole a peak at his notes, and found they were written in Saiyan.

Ever since, he’d been quieter than usual, and harder to anger. But when she asked what was wrong, he snapped and said he was fine, so she’d let it go.

Bulma put Trunks to sleep and shuffled towards her bed when she heard the familiar footsteps of Vegeta passing her door. She opened the door, expecting to see him approaching her door like he did on the rare night he wanted intimacy, but he’d walked right past it. He was wearing his armor. 

“Where are you going?” She asked, worried there was some new threat to earth he had to face. 

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder at her for a long moment, considering her carefully. 

“Do you want to come with me?” He finally asked. Bulma blinked in surprise. She realized he’d never once asked her to go somewhere with him before. Usually they just agreed to go somewhere because they needed too, but they never went out together. It was a warm summer night, so Bulma didn’t see why not. 

“Sure. Where are we going?” She asked, and stepped into the hall and carefully closed her door behind her. 

“You’ll see.” 

She popped into her parents side of the estate to let them know she was leaving, and to look after Trunks before following him outside.

“Do you want to take a car? Where are we- Oh!” She asked, and was answered when Vegeta turned and picked her up without a seconds warning. 

“No, we’re in a hurry.” He said shortly, and off they went. 

Bulma had been carried by flying people a lot in her life. She’d gotten used to it. The discomfort of it. When she was a teenager, it had been Goku, and he’d been so short that it hurt to be lifted by him. As an adult, he tended to just grab her around the waist like a sack of flour, while Krillin and Gohan usually just took her under the arms. But not Vegeta. He lifted her bridal style, and held her in a way that was actually fairly comfortable. 

It made her remember every time she’d been carried by someone else in a thoughtless way, and affection for him swol in her chest. She draped her arm over his shoulders, and leaned against him, letting her eyes drift closed since the wind hurt them anyway. 

After about 15 minutes of flying, she couldn’t contain her curiosity anymore.   
“Vegeta, where are we going?” She asked, just as they began slowing. 

“Relax, woman. We’re here.” 

“Where _is _here?” She asked again, and looked around for the first time since he’d picked her up. She was at once meant with the stunning sight of bright, glowing stars surrounded by an aura of purple and bluish haze. He’d taken her to some dark forest, far away from any city judging from how there was almost zero light pollution.__  
“Oh wow! Oh, Vegeta!” She gasped. 

High in the sky was one particularly bright star, shining with a red glow to it’s center. It was beautiful, but it couldn’t be normal. Bulma wasn’t an expert astronomer, but she knew she’d never seen that star before. 

“What star is that? I’ve never seen it before. I’m not an astronomer, but I think I would have noticed such a bright-” 

“It’s Vegeta.” He said.

The planet? 

“Has it always been this bright?” She wondered. Is that why he brought her out here to the boonies, so they could see it with their naked eyes?

“No. Because it’s so far from earth, the light of its destruction is only just now reaching us.” 

Bulma fell silent, and looked back at the red glowing star.

Of course. It was a strange side effect of being able to travel faster than the speed of light. The planet vegeta must be thirty odd light years away, if the light from it’s destruction is just now reaching them. The horror of that fact kicked in. It meant that Vegeta had brought here out here to…

“You mean… Right now…. We’re watching….” She couldn’t fathom it as she looked towards the sky again. The glow grew brighter, for a second and she couldn’t help but think about the millions of lives that were lost- the millions of people… All the saiyans….. The home of the man she loved…. And than it dimmed, so suddenly that she couldn’t believe it. And just like that- it vanished. 

“It’s gone.” He said, drawing her eyes away from the spot in the sky, to him. His eyes shut tightly, teeth grinding as he fought back the emotion. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and he leaned into the touch. Tears sprang free from the corners of his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder. 

He didn’t sob, but he did shake, and her shoulder grew wet. She squeezed him as tightly as she could, knowing she’d never be able to hurt him but also wanting to make him feel safe. To feel loved. They hovered there for a long time after his shoulders stopped shaking, and her shoulder started to dry. But she didn’t let go, and he didn’t move. Not until the moon had shifted significantly across the sky. 

Wordlessly, he pulled his head away from her shoulder. His eyes were dry now, and only a little red. He flew them home. When they landed, she took his hand in hers and lead him, hand in hand to her room, where they both stripped, and she pulled him into her bed.

It was the first time they’d ever spent the night together. Normally, they’d have sex and go to their respective rooms, and beds- but that night, Vegeta slept with his cheek pressed against Bulma’s naked breast, and she held him until Trunks started making hungry fussy noises in the early hours of the morning. 

Much to her surprise though, it was Vegeta who got up, and went to his crib and lifted the toddler into his arms.   
“Hungry, or did you shit?” He grumbled, and sniffed the diaper. 

Stunned, Bulma laid in bed silently- too afraid to move or make a sound incase Vegeta realized she was watching him and stopped. Vegeta laid Trunks out and changed his diaper, doing everything right and without making a huge fuss about it. Trunks kept complaining though, whining and kicking. 

“So, both huh? Fair enough.” He said, voice still gruff with sleep. Bulma shut her eyes before he could turn around and look at her. 

She felt the weight of the bed shift around her as he sat down.   
“Woman.” He said softly. “The brat’s hungry.” He stroked her hip, in an oddly affectionate way. 

“Sure.” She yawned and opened her eyes. Trunks was already reaching for her as she took him from Vegeta, and cradled him so he could breastfeed. Vegeta crawled back into bed, pressing right up against her side and looping his arm around her. He made a nice cushion, so she could relax back against him while Trunks had breakfast. He’d never sat with her like this while she fed Trunks before. He watched curiously as she fed their son, even reaching out to move his little tuft of purple hair to the side. 

“If you want, I can start pumping more so you can feed him too.” She said. “It’s good for dad’s to get feeding time too, so he can bond equally with both of us.” She tilted her head back to look up at him, and he raised a brow at her, curiously. He stared for a while before finally saying   
“Pump?”   
“Oh, yeah. It’s a machine that pumps the breast milk into bottles for me between his feedings so my boobs won’t hurt as much.” She explained.   
“Hm. Okay than. You do that and I’ll feed him half the time.” 

 

After that night, Vegeta was different. Still prideful, and easy to anger- but now he seemed to take as much pride in Bulma, and Trunks as he did himself. And he stuck to his word. Feeding Trunks half his daily meals. He was around most of the time, helping with small things, and big things until it became routine for him to have Trunks while Bulma worked, and for her to have Trunks while Vegeta trained. 

One afternoon, a few months later Bulma went to find Vegeta and take Trunks from him so he could go train in the gravity chamber, and because her chest was starting to hurt and she wanted to feed her son. Vegeta was training, as usual. He didn’t look up as Bulma came in and lifted Trunks out of his carrier and blew a raspberry on his chubby belly. 

“Hello my love!” She cooed. “My clever little man. How are you? Did you have fun with Daddy?” She asked. He giggled, and waved he little fists at her. She cradled him, and lifted her shirt out of the way to feed him. Normally, Trunks would latch on with both hands, but today one little hand stayed fisted. Curious, Bulma took his hand in hers. He was holding something. Frowning, she pushed his strong little hand open with her thumb to find- a ring. 

Trunks had been holding a beautiful gold band with a charming little diamond on. She looked up to see Vegeta had stopped doing push ups at some point and now stood in front of her, eyes on the ring.   
“It’s my understanding that it’s the earth custom to present a diamond ring to the person you want to marry.” He crossed his arms in the way he always did when he was uncomfortable, and looked expectantly at her.   
“It is! Oh! But handsome, there are age laws in this country you know!” Vegeta looked baffled until she looked down at trunks and giggled. “You’re far too young to propose to mommy.” 

Vegeta scoffed and looked away from her, his cheeks red as he pouted at her joke, though he’d never admit that’s what he was doing.   
“Of course I’ll marry you Vegeta.” She slipped the ring on, and kissed him on the cheek, careful not to smoosh Trunks between them. 

That August, on a beautiful summer day the two were married, and they were both forever changed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> I stole this idea from Star Wars. :D


End file.
